Shifting Memories
by EvenAtDaysEnd
Summary: Karin finally got accepted in the academy of her dreams, but she never expected to find out the secret of her missing memories and the legendary Unicorn in her dreams. Somehow the harsh and respected Emperor Klaus seems to be the key to everything. (If you have not done the season one for Klaus, then there will be spoilers!) (KlausxMC) (Wizardess Heart)
1. Chapter 1

A brunette girl rushed in front of Klaus, excited as always to play in his family's garden. Her hair flailing wildly behind her with the help of the wind. Klaus sighed as he watched her side braid come undone.

"It's even prettier than last time!" she called back before turning out of her golden-haired friend's sight.

He never understood how she could be so… free. Even though they were both children, she had so much less to deal with than he. Her parents wanted her to learn magic, but only because it was her dream and she had a knack for healing. Klaus' parents wanted him to learn simply so he could live up to the Goldstein name, something his younger brother had recently begun to experience. Klaus wouldn't admit it, but he was a little jealous if his friend.

He turned a corner in the garden maze to see her knelt down, looking deeply into a hydrangea bush. She put a hand behind her to signal him to walk up gently. "Hello, little cutie. What are you doing here, playing all by yourself?" she cooed. Klaus peered over her shoulder, sure his curiously was easily read in his deep purple eyes.

The girl was next to a fluffy white carbuncle. It's long tail swished happily as she pet it, making small "squee" noises back at her. "You like the flowers, too, huh? Well just make sure you don't eat anything. Klaus' maids work very hard to maintain everything." It was kind of sweet watching her lecture the creature. It's garnet-colored eyes looked back at her innocently. It made Klaus sort of wish he could understand the creature like she could when she giggled.

"Master Klaus! Are you playing out here again?" A maid was calling from the entryway. So as not to disturb his friend, he muttered, "Hold on." before going closer to the maid. "Yes, ma'am." he responded politely. "Very well, your father asks that you and the girl return in ten minutes. Please be prompt." there's called before turning to get back to her duties. Klaus grumbled.

"Aw, I thought we had longer." The boy turned to find his friend pouting. He smiled. "Me too, but we have to get your hair fixed up before we go back. You're already an idiot, so we can't have you looking dirty." He brushed lightly at her wild hair with his fingers, glad that she hadn't taken the insult seriously. Her face turned red."Right." The two moved over the one of the many stone benches. Klaus stepped behind her and began fixing the brunette locks. He delicately started a small braid toward her left temple, intertwining the hair and wrapping it halfway around her crown before making a small ponytail so that the hair blended nicely. "You're so gentle. I didn't think boys could do this stuff." she commented. Klaus scoffed. "Normally, no, but a great wizard- or wizardess- needs to have precision, so my mother teaches me 'girly' stuff sometimes." The girl nodded. "I get it. That means I need to work on more girl things besides just baking. I'll ask my momma today to teach me sewing." Her pink eyes grew determined. "I want us to go to the same academy, Klaus!" she smiled at him.

"Me, too." he responded, even though he wasn't sure if that would happen. While she was still young, it seemed her skill was limited to animals. Usually going out of whack when she tried it on anything else. Klaus tried to teach her sometimes, but she usually got too distracted, which was okay with him. Being around her was a nice change from his usual lessons.

He led her by the hand to the main room of the house, where he knew each of their parents were waiting politely. Klaus bowed to her parents as usual. Her mom had the same strange eye color as her daughter, though hers showed age and wisdom instead innocence. Her father had green eyes, average and plain, much like his outward personality. Both parents shared the brunette hair color of his close friend. "Hi momma, hi papa!" Karin gave her parents a hug. "Thank you so much for having me over, Mr. And Mrs. Goldstein." she said as rehearsed. She came back to Klaus' side, whispering in his ear. "Tomorrow night, I want to tell you a secret. I be by the big tree near the gates, okay? Please come." she giggled. "Bye, Klaus!" she waved. "Bye, Karin."

As she left he said goodbye to his parents and went for his daily lessons, wondering just what she could have to tell him so late. If she was willing to risk getting caught at night, to risk their time together, it must be important. He was going to go.

The whole time he had to wait, Klaus was slowly getting more on edge. He already had an escape plan, but what if she didn't make it. She didn't say what time to be out there either, but he guessed some time after her parents, and hopefully his, we're asleep. His anxiety wasn't helped by his little brother, asking for help on textbooks problems either. Elias wanted to make sure he got his spells by the letter, but he still wasn't very good with magic, so it was a never ending cycle of trying to get each spell perfect. Klaus was glad to see his brother trying to get better,but it was important that he go at a pace he can handle, rather than a faster one he wasn't used to. Elias was somewhat sickly recently since he overdid himself a lot. This only worried his brother, so when Elias asked for help, he had to force him to slow down. This time, however it was a little harder with the distraction of his friend's secret on his mind. He made it through though until Elias fell asleep soundly next their pet dog.

That night, he was jittery, struggling to keep control of the small wind tornado he conjured in his hand until he had to pretend to go to bed. He snuck out of his room and through the servants' stairs until he could creep out of one the side doors. Klaus felt for his wand, something he always kept on him out of habit thanks to his father's advice. He ran out toward the gate of his mansion, passed the rows of trees to the spot where Karin should be. As he came up to the tree, he was nervous. "K-Karin?" he called out quietly. Seconds later, her head poked out from the other side of the tree. "Klaus! You came!" she ran up and hugged me. She wore a blue flowery shirt with short sleeves and creased pink shorts. Her hair was put up into twin tails. "That hairstyle… suits you." She looked a bit like a bunny, but Klaus didn't think he should tell her that yet. "So what did you need to tell me?" he tried to sound irritated, but he wasn't sure that it was convincing. She grabbed his hand. "I'll tell you, but first follow me." Before he could protest, she started running into the property, staying far from the house, in the open field beside the tree pathway. She let go of his hand abruptly, but kept running. He slowed down just a little, his heart racing nervously. She kept forward when suddenly something Klaus couldn't believe happened. Her arms held high beside her became wings. She rose into the air, flapping easily as if she really were a bird. She flipped and twisted landing calmly in front of me. Even in the darkness, he could see her eyes sparkling. Klaus watched as her wings formed back into human arms and hands. "What…?"

She smiled wide. "Klaus, did I make you lose composure?" She clapped her hands together. Klaus was speechless. "W-well, that's my secret. I'm a changing, a shifter. My momma says that's why I can speak to animals and creatures. She also said I'm not supposed to tell anyone. That it's dangerous… but I wanted to tell you, Klaus, because you're my best friend. I trust you." Her confident was failing her. She must've been thinking that she was wrong. That Klaus was going to shun her. He knew from his lessons that changelings were something to be disliked. They were the dangerous ones. They could become any animal, any magical creature and find out information that was classified. Pretend to be a wizard's familiar only to betray them or use them. Years ago, they were hunted down, almost brought to extinction thanks to people's fear and blind hatred. How could it be that Karon, this bumbling girl his parents have know since birth and her parents before that, be a changing. "Karin." He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. It seemed she didn't even know the weight of secret she'd just given away. Either way, she trusted him. "Thank you. Do you know how dangerous that was, showing your ability?" He was mad at her for being careless as usual. "I-I do. That's why I said at night. It's really lonely not telling anyone and really scary. My momma told me stuff and and… I know you wouldn't hurt me like she said." Klaus felt his nightshirt getting damp. She did know. She wasn't as ditzy as she pretended to be. Of all things, he never thought he'd call her brave. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone, but why did you decide to tell me now?" He asked, stroking her hair. She hesitated. "Papa said we were leaving to a smaller town. Somewhere with less people. He said we can't play together anymore." Karin gripped his shirt tightly. His heart sank at her words. He suddenly realized how important she was to him. How much he valued their time together even if he did insult her a lot and act like she was a nuisance.

"You don't hate me?" She practically squeaked. "No! No, I could never hate you! You're still my friend. You're still important to me. This only makes you more amazing." he felt like he was acting out of character, but his head was spinning so much that he couldn't worry about composure or being proper. In fact, he felt possessive of her. He moved so that she sat on the grass with him. "It's okay, Karin. I'm here. Just remember, no matter what happens, we both will go to Gedonelune Royal Academy. Even if you have to leave now, I'll see you there, okay? As long as you're safe, that's all that matters." Klaus wiped the tears from her cheeks. Even though it would be years away, he needed her to hold onto that. If her leaving was affecting him like that, then it must be worse for her. She nodded, sniffling and wiping her face. "You're right. I'm g-going to become a good wizardess so that t-they will accept me." she smiled. "Do you want to see something cool?" Klaus nodded, glad that she was cheering up.

She placed her hands on top of her head, between the twin tails, concentrating for a second, then lifted her hands revealing a pair of long white bunny ears. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Karin pouted. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you looked like a Bunnyhead before, but this is perfect." She huffed and hid away the ears. "Well, you're mean." She crossed her arms, before giggling herself. "I kind of liked my hair, my momma said it was cute."

"I like it." Klaus said. Sometimes he could be honest with her, and tonight it felt like it was more important than ever. We played and talked for hours, but Klaus knew the maids would wake up at dawn, so he couldn't stay out too late. Before he sent her home, he reassured his friend and made sure she knew everything would be okay.

* * *

 **Okay! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please bear with me. I plan on keeping this sort of canon, but I never liked how little you really get to know about the MC, so I want to give a reason for why she has her special abilities. I think I'll keep he canon issue, but this is a little influenced by Joel's story. Klaus might be a little different later, but that's because he remembers her from all this.**

 **Anyways, let me know if this is interesting at all. If it's a bit bland, it's because this is actually a rewrite ~ Things will get a little dark or shall I say.. spicy, but probably not M rated haha**


	2. Chapter 2

Karin was gone that afternoon.

Klaus came downstairs, trying to hide a yawn, after hearing his father had something important to tell him.

"Sit down, honey." Klaus looked from his mother to his father. He slowly descended the last step. She had said soon, not right away, right?

He sat in the armchair across from the sofa, his purple eyes meeting his mother's blue. She took a deep breath.

"Your friend has moved. Her family… well, they didn't say much. It seems there was an emergency with a distant relative."

"You understand," Mr. Goldstein chimed in. "If something happened to your older brother, we would make sure to check on him."

Klaus' heart dropped. He thought he had enough time with his friend. She must've been in more danger than he thought.

When he finished his conversation, he ran to his room and wrote a magic note.

" _Karin,_

 _I heard that you've left early. I hope that you're okay. Please respond if this reaches you. If not, I will wait for you at the academy._

 _You're truly, Klaus"_

He folded the note and tossed it, watching the paper complicate itself into the shape of a butterfly and flutter out of his window. His violet eyes followed the paper even after he couldn't see it any longer.

 _ **Three years pass…**_

Klaus Goldstein straightened his dark brown blazer. It's wasn't a Royal academy blazer, but for now, it would do. He glanced out of his window, something he did on habit lately.

He knew by now that his old friend hadn't gotten his magical bite and that she wasn't sending one back. He would never admit to anyone how long he waited for it.

But Klaus was older now, he was more mature. He sighed and made his way to his daily lessons with Elias.

The day came and gone as they usually did and, before he knew it, night had fallen. Klaus hung his blazer and sat down at his desk, beginning his lesson plan for Elias.

His father noticed how he mentored his younger brother and thought he might benefit from a professor career later on. The idea excited Klaus, he genuinely enjoyed watching Elias' familiar eyes light up in understanding.

He was reviewing what he'd already written when he heard a loud thump on his window. The pane shook.

Readying his wand, he approached the window cautiously.

" _Klaus_ …" A tiny whimper came from outside.

"That voice," Klaus threw open the curtains and window, arms out, ready for the weight of what he hoped was a familiar girl.

She crashed into him, feathers and hair dropping all at once.

"Help me, Klaus." She didn't look up, but she had the same brunette hair, only the color looked dulled. The pair of wings sprouted from her shoulder blades matched the color of her hair. The feathers looked rough and some feathers were missing.

"What happened to you?" He wasn't one to usually show emotion, but he couldn't stop the fear from creeping into his voice.

She did look at him then, her pink eyes puffy, tears flowing freely from them.

"My parents are dead. Help me." He noticed then how raw her voice sounded. She had praises on her arms, her clothes were ripped, her left temple was bleeding slowly.

Klaus hugged her tight, trying to brush her hair with his fingers. Tiny leaves were falling on his expensive rug, but he didn't care. What had she just escaped? What could she have seen?

"I want it all to go away. I don't want to be thus anymore." Her wings lifted slightly for emphasis, making her wince.

"Can you put them away so they don't hurt?" he asked.

"I can't. I don't know why. I'm scared." Klaus didn't know what to do. He brought up his wand a cast a healing spell on her.

 _"O sacred water, mend this wound with thy cleansing power. 'Sanatio Aqua'!"_ Klaus vaguely thought of how his father would scold him for not using the shortened version, but at the moment, it was hard to concentrate.

Karin closed her eyes as the little magic bubbles touched her cuts and bruises Her panicked breathing slowed down slightly. Her lips part in relief.

"Th-thank you. At least I don't hurt on the outside anymore."

"You idiot, don't say things like that. I can't stand seeing you like this." Klaus knew that there was nothing he could do. Karin grew serious. She gripped his forearms tightly.

"I just saw a man murder my parents in front of me. He grabbed at me, shot magic arrows at me. I barely slipped passed him. I'm scared that he knows where I am. I'm scared that I'll never forget my mother screaming my name, trying to turn herself back into a human to hold me one last time. "They died in animal forms, Klaus. No one will even know who they were. No one will bury them." Her eyes were glazed over.

Klaus felt her trembling. She was seeing things he couldn't, he knew.

"I-" He was at a loss for words. How would he feel in her situation?

Karin stood suddenly. She looked around and moved to his desk, shuffling around in the drawers.

Normally, he would have scolded her for being so rude and intrusive, but this time, he was curious. After a few moments, she lifted a ribbon from among many papers. She held it up to him in question.

Klaus stood and touched the other end of the silk ribbon. It was nearly the same color as his eyes, laced with little birds.

"My parents tied it to my crib when I was little. It was sort of like a baby blanket for me." He blushed lightly. It was embarrassing to admit that he still had it, even though he was still young.

"Can I keep it? Please?" She asked. The Goldstein boy nodded. She smiled weakly and tied up her hair into a high side ponytail with an elastic band she had on her wrist, then wrapped it with the ribbon.

He stayed quiet as she enclosed herself partially in her wings, inspecting them, checking if they still hurt despite the spell.

"I have to go. I can't-" She shook her head. "I won't put you in danger."

Klaus pulled her into a hug. He understood. She was in pain and scared.

"Your parents will never stop loving you. Will you still meet me at the academy?" The blond boy asked. He wanted to protect her, even if it meant he had to wait to do it.

"I will. It's my dream to be a great Wizardess after all." She whispered.

* * *

Karin flew steadily through the night. Klaus' spell revitalized her body, but her mind was still exhausted. Images of her parents haunted her.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She landed amongst some trees, pulling in her tattered wings. The transformation may have been second nature to her, but it still took a lot of energy to keep it up.

She fell to her knees, tears falling uncontrollably to the ground.

"I don't want this. I don't want to be this. I don't want to remember." She repeated it like a mantra until she dozed off. The last thing to fill her vision was the corner of the ribbon she taken from Klaus.

* * *

"-can't just leave her."

"What if her parents are around?"

"Look at the state she's in, Edward!"

Karin opened awoke to the sound of voices whispering angrily to each other. She tried to sit up, releasing a groan as she felt the soreness plaguing her body. Why did she hurt all over?

"Miss?" Karin turned her attention to an older man. He had kind green eyes and streaks of grey in his otherwise black hair. A woman stood next to him, looking anxious.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"K-Karin Tokushima." She croaked. The woman stepped forward.

"A name like that… does that mean you're from Hinomoto?" The brunette little girl tilted her head. She knew she'd heard of the place, but that's all.

"No, ma'am. What am I doing here?" Karin tried to remember what happened the night before, but it only made her head hurt. The couple exchanged looks.

"Let's get you to town, okay?" She nodded in response and let the man help her to her feet.

"That's a very pretty ribbon you have there. Where did you get it?" The woman commented. Karin touched the violet silk and thought for a moment, but again her head hurt.

"I think… a friend gave it to me, but I can't remember their name." The trio then continued in silence.

* * *

 **I know that the end doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, but I promise I'll explain it throughout the story. The next chapter might take a while since I'm currently focused on a RWBY story, but I like this story, so I want to keep it updated.**

 **If you have any questions I can answer without spoilers or theories, I'd be happy to hear them. Whether you came for the fandom or because of my others story, I just want to thank the people that took time to read this. :)**

 **Also, I didn't review this, so I apologize for any spelling errors. And I promise that Klaus will be a little more in character now that I've gotten passed the childhood phase haha**


	3. Chapter 3

Karin ran through her house with a bucket of water. She'd healed the wound on Alicia's dog, but the neighbor was upset that the blood remained. The brunette girl pushed the door open with her hip, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Please hurry, he's been trying to lick it off." The neighbor cried. Karin rolled her eyes inwardly. Her village was so over dramatic.

Karin placed the bucket next to the dog and grabbed the cloth from her shoulder.

"There's no need to worry, really, Ms. Florentine." She assured the client.

From the moment she turned twelve, she'd been using and honing her little healing skills to help the animals of the village that adopted her. Unfortunately, she couldn't get it to work as well with people.

Since the moment she woke up in this little place, she'd only remembered a few things: her name, a few basic incantations, and her secret. She didn't know where her parents were, but any time she thought about it, her heart hurt, so she didn't.

Once she finished washing the neighbor's dog of blood, she waved goodbye and went back inside to start dinner.

She straightened her updo, stopping at the mirror in her main room. Her eyes lingered on the silk purple ribbon she'd kept with her all this time. The color had dulled and the embroidery threads were loose in places, so she didn't wear it often, but today felt like a good time to.

"I still don't know where you came from. " Karin said aloud, frowning.

"Maybe I was a princess when I was little and had all kinds of fancy ribbons." She joked. Karin giggled all the way to the kitchen.

"What an active imagination."

Karin screamed at the voice beside her. She backed into the counter, wand instinctively in hand. Not that she could do offensive magic, but it made her feel better.

A long, tattered paper hovered in front of her, the words moving too much for her to read. There was a stamped insignia at the top, but it was too folded to distinguish.

"You didn't have to scream. If I were human, my ears might be bleeding." The fifteen year old stared in amazement. The voice was most definitely coming from the magical paper.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice was soft and quiet. The paper fluttered in frustration.

"If you can't even read, then why am I here? I am a letter of invitation from the Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy, here for a miss Karin Tokushima of Reitz. Would that be you?" The pig-tailed girl nodded, astounded. She stood straight.

"I've been sending applications for years…"

"Yes, and now we feel you are the right age and at the pivotal point in your magical career." The page sounded as if he had repeated the same spiel hundreds of times.

Karin felt the excitement well up inside of her, causing her to squeal.

"I can't believe this! Finally, finally I can start getting better. I'll be able to help people _and_ animals!"

"Well, young miss-" The letter tried to speak, but Karin was too busy looking for a suitcase and babbling.

"I honestly was starting to think it was never going to happen." A few dresses were thrown into the bag, a peach colored sleeve peeking out over the side.

"I never heard anything, but I just knew I had to get it one of these days." A hairbrush and toothbrush.

"I can't wait to get to restrain, when do we leave?" She turned to the fluttering document.

"Well, if you would take a moment to breathe, I would say that you don't leave until two days from now. I will guide you to our prestigious academy. Also,-"

"Whaaat?!" Karin once again interrupted. She was instantly deflated. She had been dreaming of the academy since she could remember, literally. She wanted to be there and find out why as soon as possible.

Even though she was only seventeen and only good with animal magic, something in her heart tugged her towards Gendonelune. She touched the ribbon on her head once again.

 _Maybe I'll find out about you there, too._ She hoped.

The next two days were spent giving the news to the girl's adopted community the great news. They were all clearly sad to lose their dependable Wizardess, but gave her congratulations and small gifts regardless. By the end of it all, Karin could feel her heart bursting with love.

Unfortunately for Mr. Letter, she didn't allow him a word in edgewise until she fell asleep on the final train ride to the academy.

"Oh well, she will find out the bad news soon enough. Let her sweat a little…" The enchanted paper laughed mischievously to himself.

…

 _A younger Karin laughed in plain joy as she run-through the meadow. Her friend had such large trees everywhere and everything smelled so sweet._

 _Karin felt like she could hear the flowers greeting her, the grass asking her to play as it prickled her skin._

" _I wanna try some magic!" The little girl shouted. The boy she played with caught up, taking a moment to catch his breath._

" _You have too much energy!" The older kid complained. Karin stuck out her tongue._

" _Leave me alone, I'm excited! You were born with magic, I didn't get it until lately. Teach me something!" She stomped her little foot, the sparkly blue shoe flattening the grass underneath. The boy rolled his eyes._

" _Fine, but you have to pay attention." Karin nodded furiously. She plopped onto the ground in her dress, looking to him eagerly._

….

Karin's eyes fluttered open. She squinted in the bright light of the afternoon sun.

"It's about you woke up, you almost missed the best part." The girl looked to the snarky document in confusion, then to the window next to her face.

The train was currently passing the academy grounds. Tall towers reached into the sky, looking far more magnificent than the young Wizardess could have ever guessed.

"It's amazing!" She was in awe. The paper behind her shuffled.

"Yes, it is. It is also very hard to get to from the city, so you will need to follow me very carefully, understand?" Karin nodded, only half paying attention.

"Once we arrive, we need to go to the main platform and await the Prefect. You are to go nowhere else."

"Okay." The paper grumbled at her waved response. Karin was too busy fantasizing herself using high level magic without a single mistake, impressing all of the upper classmen. She giggled at the ridiculousness of it all.

They made it to the station and Karin managed not to run off. It wasn't until nearly an hour of waiting and listening to Mr. Letter complain that she decided to find her own way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If this Prefect fellow doesn't want to come get me, then I'll just get there on my own." She held her head high, confidently walking into town.

She was almost immediately lost.

"Right, so, if we walk this way…" She mumbled to herself. She sighed, defeated.

"We're lost Mr. Letter." She could feel the document about to launch into a lecture, but luckily, he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, miss, could I help you?" Karin looked up brightly, glad for the help. She met her gaze with a tall, older man with striking red hair. She noticed the scarlet tattoo running confusing patterns along his forearm.

"Y-yes, I'm looking for the way to the academy." The man thought about this.

"Well, lucky for you, I happen to be heading there myself." Karin perked up once again, she would've hated to make someone go out of their way for her.

 _He must be a professor of sorts._ She thought.

"Then please, sir, could you escort me? My name is Karin Tokushima." The stranger smiled and bowed.

"Vincent Knight."

With the help of Vincent, Karin was able to make it to the dorms without incident, only barely making curfew. With a quick apology to the scary housemother, she took the room assignment and set out to find her room.

Part of her wished Mr. Letter could've hung around a little longer, but he became a normal piece of parchment. Her heart beat faster the closer she got to the room. The house mother only told her she had a roommate named Amelia Nile, and nothing passed that.

What if this girl was crude or didn't want a roommate? Karin crossed her fingers that she could make a good friend tonight.

She stepped up to the room door, bag in hand and took a deep breath. She put a cute smile on her face and knocked softly.

"Hello? Hang on-" A crash from inside. "It's open!" Karin couldn't help a little giggle. She walking in and saw a redheaded girl picking up a few textbooks.

"Sorry, I was trying to make space for you and kind of stacked things haphazardly." The girl stood and smiled brightly, offering her hand.

"Amelia. And you must be Karin? I thought you weren't going to show up, but I'm really happy you did!" Karin shook the girl's hand, slightly confused. She set down her bag on the bed.

"Why did you think I wasn't coming? Oh, was it because I came in so close to curfew? I kind of got lost." Amelia sat down in front of a large vanity, brushing her hair.

"Well, everyone thought you were coming yesterday. The Prefect was stomping around all day complaining about what a terrible student you were already being." She laughed a little to herself.

"I've never seen him so worked up." Amelia added.

Karin started unpacking, getting her pajamas together. She frowned. Mr. Letter had specifically said today, she was sure of it.

"I was told today. As far as I knew, he ditched on _me._ I think I'm actually glad for it, though. He sounds really mean." Karin placed the box holding her precious ribbon on her own vanity, taking down the pink ones currently holding her hair. Amelia snorted.

"He's not nearly as bad as professor Schuyler."

The girls talked far passed when they should've gone to bed, but when they finally did stop, Karin fell into an easy sleep, at least for a while.

* * *

 _Karin found herself on the ground of a sense, dark forest. The light of the full moon shine through the leaves of tall trees, allowing the girl to see._

 _She pushed herself up to standing and walked forward to the glittering pond in front of her._

"What am I doing here?"

 _She looked for any sign of why she stood where she was._

" _Young Wizardess…" Her attention snapped to a small copse of trees, and the unicorn stepping out from them._

 _Her hand flew to her mouth in awe. It's white fur and mane were brighter than the moon could ever hope to be, its own personal constellations decorating each strand of the name. It lifted it's head, showing off the porcelain horn protruding from its forehead._

" _Why have you come?" It spoke in her mind. The girl opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out._

" _Karin. Karin…"_

"Karin!" The brunette Wizardess woke with a start, banging her forehead into Amelia's.

"Ow, geez, girl! I wake you up in time and this is what I get?" The redhead rubbed the injured spot, a smile playing on her lips. Karin jumped out of bed and started getting ready.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia! Thank you so much!" The roommate rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's okay, I'm going to go ahead to breakfast." Karin mumbled a distracted reply, throwing her uniform together on the bed. She groaned as the door closed, realizing she was going to miss breakfast.

"I guess I need the extra time to find my class anyways…"

By the time she was ready, she had twenty minutes until class was to start.

" _I have enough time to grab a quick bite…"_ She was lost in thought when a flash of pink and blue passed her vision. She was instantly knocked to the ground. She looked up to see the student who hit her scrambling to get up.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go get Taffy. He's trying to escape right now." The cotton candy haired boy reached out a hand, a playful glint in his matching eyes.

She took the stranger's hand, but frowned the whole through. The boy had some interesting style choices on his uniform, but other than that, he was fairly handsome.

She opened her mouth to ask his name, but he looked over her shoulder then back at her with a grin.

"Sorry again, but I've just found my queue to leave. I'll see you around." He kissed the back of her hand and dashed off without hesitation.

"What just happened?" Karin sighed and collected her things. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her last book. She lifted her gaze to see a man towering over her.

"What I would like to know is where you were the day you were _supposed_ to arrive?" Karin gulped. It hit her that this had to be the Prefect Amelia mentioned. She said nothing, searching his cold violet eyes for any sign of mercy.

She stood quickly, bowing in apology.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Prefect, sir! I was told to arrive yesterday afternoon by the letter." She stayed bowed in silence for a moment before a book landed softly on her head. Karin lifted her head to see the man holding out her notebook. His eyes held something unknown.

"Very well. However, I do not appreciate having to search for you yet again this morning. You should have reported to my office at seven sharp." She pouted, not hearing anything like that from her guide.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Prefect." She said, defeated. The wizard in front of her frowned.

"How would you like it if I called you Bunnyhead? My name is Klaus, not ' _Mr. Prefect_ '." Karin's hand flew to one of the pigtails she usually wore.

"I do not look like a bunny!" She frowned. His name sounded familiar, but she didn't know why. Maybe Amelia had said it the night before and she just hadn't heard?

"Now, Miss Tokushima, we have an appointment. Follow me." Without warning, Klaus strode passed her, not bothering to check if she was behind him. She hesitated, noticing how regal his cloak made him seem. She huffed stubbornly and ran to catch up.

"Where are we going, K-Klaus?" She stumbled in her words, embarrassed to be so casual with him. He glanced back at her for a second.

"We are going to see the headmaster, he's asked to see you." The blond upperclassmen explained. Karin gasped at this. Was she really going to see the famous headmaster? Even her small village knew of him and his his skill for magic. Karin looked to her feet and blushed. She hoped he wouldn't be dissapointed in her abilities.

The Prefect stopped after some time and knocked on a large, detailed door. After a moment, he exchanged greeting with someone behind it and the duo was let in. The man that opened the door elegantly made his way to the side of an early mid-aged man with brown hair and a well trimmed beard to match.

Karin looked sheepishly from the scary, dark clad man to the nicer headmaster. She took a deep breath and prepared to ask her question.

"Um! Headmaster, sir! I have to know, why did you accept a clumsy Wizardess like me? I mean, I'm grateful, I've been waiting my whole life to be accepted, even though isn't know why-" The headmaster raised his hand to stop her, a smile playing on his face.

"Have you read over the letter we sent?" This surprised Karin, of course she had read it. She pulled the paper from her bag and quickly scanned the words until…

"P-provisional?!" She heard a snicker from behind her. Her heart sank.

"Every student is given a trial period of thirteen days before a magical item decides their fate. You will spend many of these days in classes taught by my college besides, Professor Conrad Schuyler." The dark haired man scowled. Karin gulped nervously, remembering Amelia's stories.

Karin spent the next ten minutes asking questions and getting an orientation of school and how it worked. After all that, she bowed and followed Klaus from the room.

"I'm sorry you have to walk me to class." She said softly. His back was to her, but as the meeting went on, he seemed to draw into himself. He slowed his paced slightly so that he walked beside her.

"I'm a busy man, but that's doesn't mean I can't help you. If I left you alone, you'd likely get lost, Bunnyhead." His violet eyes gleamed playfully. Karin pouted.

" _How rude!"_ Part of her regretted feeling bad.

"It's not my fault the map is so complicated." She protested. Klaus raised his eyebrow, but didn't tease her further. Karin huffed in embarrassment.

The duo was put into a comfortable silence for a bit when Karin stumbled and brushes against the Prefect. He grabbed her arm to steady her unintentionally.

"Watch your step!" He hissed impatiently. His tone was scary. Karin looked at him, deciding if she should keep quiet or not when the emblem on her breast began to shine. She gasped as she watched Klaus' light up and synchronize with the pulsing light emanating from her emblem.

Klaus mirrored her expression, watching orbs form from the light, the two coming up to meet each other and bursting with little sparks.

"What kind of magic was that?" Karin heard herself ask. Klaus cleared his throat and continued walking. Karin jogged to catch up.

"What was that?" She asked again.

"Nothing." He abruptly stopped, catching her by the shoulders before she crashed into him.

"You are really careless, you know that? I just hope your intelligence makes up for your lack of balance." He turned her to face the door, then curtly left.

Karin growled frustrated that he had insulted her without answering her question. She walked through the door and looking for a place to sit. She noticed an open spot next to a blue haired boy, a wolf casually sleeping at his feet.

"A familiar… Cool." She suddenly wished she had a creature to bond with.

"Speaking of familiar, I don't think we are, and I'd like to be." Karin jumped at the sudden voice beside her ear. A green haired boy came around her, a smirk on his lips. Karin blushed, realizing he was talking to her. A glittering earring dangled on his left ear.

"Who are you? You're new. I'd never forget such a pretty face." The boy lifted one of her ponytails in his palm and kissed it, now less than a foot from her face. The young Wizardess was speechless.

"Luca, that's enough of you disgusting behavior." Green and pink eyes darted to look into lavender ones. Karin gasped and stepped away from Luca.

"K-Klaus? Wait, no, you're not him." Her heartbeat slowed back to normal. Luca held his stomach beside her, laughing.

"Oh, that is perfect. Don't you think, Prince Elias?" Elias glared at the troublemaker. It was clear that he didn't like the nickname given to him. He turned his attention back to Karin.

"You're right, I'm his younger brother, Elias Goldstein. You should find a seat before class starts." His tone was just as sharp as his brother's. At his name, a sudden stab of pain went through Karin's head.

"Guh!" She fell to her knees, dropping her supplies for the second time. The classes attention snapped to her immediately.

Her mind clouded, but after some time the pain faded and she could hear Elias calling her name, a name she hadn't told him. He met Elias' eyes, then lost consciousness.

* * *

 **It's been a long wait for this chapter, but I'm happy people are reading this one :) not a lot happened in this just because it's only our beloved heroine's first day.**

 **I've also been having g an issue between the app and website as far as replying to reviews. So far on both stories, I've replied to almost every review, so if you didn't get it, it's because I used the app :'(**


End file.
